Glamour and Fashion
by AlessandraWeasley
Summary: Bella is applying for a job at a fashion magazine. She's alone in an elevator when this super hot model walks in. To make things better, the elevator gets stuck! Please Read and Review!
1. Crash

Chapter 1: Crash

I was applying for a job at this fashion magazine that I've always dreamed of working in. Rosalie works there as one of the models and ever since I've been bugging her to get me an appointment. No, I do not plan on being a model, but rather a fashion editor. All I needed to do was show a book of my sketches to the head editor. Rosalie finally convinced one of the secretaries to book me a meeting. You could say I was beyond excited. It was my destiny to become a fashion designer more over an editor.

When I got to the building, I headed straight to the elevator and pressed the up button. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. Little did I know my true destiny was inside the elevator.

The doors of the elevator opened and I hastily entered, punching the 24th floor. I turn to see my reflection in the mirror and fixed my hair. I was wearing a dark violet blouse,which I designed and a pair of white shorts.

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor and someone entered. A beautiful someone. I almost fainted because before me was the hotest guy in the world, and I really mean it.

"Hey," he said as he pushed the 22th button. He had the the most musical, lovely voice.

Somehow my throat clogged up and all I could do was nod. Pathetic.

"Are you a model too?" he asked.

I shook my head. Great, now he must think I some mute girl.

"Oh, well that's too bad because you'll book everything you try out for." he flashed me a cute crooked smile.

"Uhm, thanks." I finally managed to say after blushing.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." he said extending his hand out.

I took it feebly. "Bella Swan." I whispered.

I looked up at the numbers above the door. 14...15...16...17...

Suddenly the lights started to go on and off.

"What the-?" I heard the beautiful boy beside my say.

CRASH.

We stopped. Back up lights came on and I saw my expression on the mirror. I knew it, and I was right. I looked beyond terrified. Panic was written all over my face. I was stuck in the elevator,and my meeting was in 10 minutes. All that kept my sane was the gorgeuos model next to me. Without him I would have gone balistics right now.

"Holy shit." he muttered. He pressed the emergency button of the elevator. "Hello, we're stuck in the elevator. We need help. Hello?" Static fizzed from the speaker. It was no use.

I pulled out my celphone. And to add to our misfortune, there was no signal.

"Damn, no signal." I muttered. I sank downward and sat on the floor.

Edward did the same, sitting next to me. "Great, we're stranded here." he moaned.

"And I'm going to miss the most important meeting of my life." I sighed. I was blowing off a great oppertunity to show off my designs.

Edward's velvety voice interrupted my sad thoughts. "Luckily,we have each other." He said looking me in the eye. I noticed he had the most stunning eyes. "And don't you worry," he continued. "I'll make sure you get another appointment. I promise." he winked, adorably.

"Thanks." I replied. "It would mean the world to me."

"No problem-o, Bella." he said, a crooked smile appeared on his lips again.

It felt like I litterally had an angel with me inside this small hell hole.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, please check out my other stories too.**

**Dont forget to please review,review,review! :)**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	2. Snap

Chapter 2: Snap

I must have dozed off or something because I opened my eyes, I was leaning against the shoulder of the beautiful boy. I'm dreaming,right? But before I could pinch myself to check, the angel spoke.

"Hey, you're awake." he said. He musical voice filled my ears, tickling them. "You slept for about an hour, stress I suppose."

"Really?" I yawned, sitting up straight even though I wanted to lean on him forever.

"Yeah." he said, repositioning himself to face me. "Anyway, I was able to contact the reception. They're fixing the elevator."

I let out I sigh of relief. "Good."

And as if it were a magic word, the elevator started to work again. As I stood up, I feelking disgustingly dizzy and toppled over. Luckily, Edward caught me or rather to make it more dramatic, I fell into his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as he help me up. The doors opened at the twenty second floor, and people rushed in to help us.

"Oh I was so worried!" said a cute girl with cropped black hair. "I had to postpone your shoot."

Then two other gods walked up to us. One very buff who was wearing just an underwear, and the other tall with beautiful blonde hair.

The buff one noticed me staring. "Calvin Klein shoot." he said grinning and flexing his muscles.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come it off, Emmett."

The blonde one laughed. "Emmett loves attention." he grinned.

"Come on you, I need you to be dressed in twenty minutes." the cute girl said. "Victoria can't make it today as you know. I'm surprise you got her a replacement Edward. Good job."

I didnt realize she was talking about me until she pulled me by the wrists. "But I'm not a model..." I protested. I looked back at Edward who shrugged.

"Told you so. You look like a model." he smiled.

I scowled back at him though I felt complimented.

The crew fixed my hair into nice curls and put make up on me. Then they gave me an outfit to put on. It was boot-cut jeans, a tartan long sleeve shirt and some cowboy boots.

"What am I, a cowgirl?" I asked.

The black cropped haired girl popped out of nowhere,"Yeah you are." she comfirmed it. "Get dressed already."

I knew something was wrong with the outfit and I had to do something. It was too plain, too normal cowgirl. "Can I fix the outfit, Alice?" I told her. I saw her name from her I.D. What a sweet name she had.

"What? Oh. Do whatever you like, but hurry!"

I grabbed a pair of scissors from the hair dressing side and snipped the pants into a pair of shorts. Then I took the blouse and tied it around my chest area. I put the whole outfit on and headed to Alice. "How's this?"

"Holy shit. Whatever you did, it's amazing..." complimented Alice, in awe.

"Thanks." I smiled, hopping on to the set for the photo shoot. Indeed it looked very Western. There was a pub with the famous doors, a bench and some cactus.

"Sit on the bench and look hot." piped the tiny girl.

"Umm, alright." I said. I had no idea how to model...I slumped slightly and put on a poker face hoping it would be model-ish.

Alice begun taking shots. Snap! Snap! Snap! "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now all you need is Edward..."

"Wait, what?"

Edward stepped on to the set looking gorgeuos as ever. He wearing a long sleeved shirt, faded jeans and a cowboy hat. "Hey Bella." he said, taking me out of the trance I was in.

"Alright you two, dazzle me." Alice said.

Edward sat on the bench with me and strecthed his arm behind my back. He looked flawless and modeling seemed like a piece of cake to him. His lovely crooked smile spread across his face and I couldn't help smiling back.

Snap! Snap!"More please." the tiny photographer demanded.

I played along the smiling theme and reached over for his hat.

"Hey!" he laughed as I wore it.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

"I love it." Alice sighed, browsing at the pictures on her camera. "That's the shortest shoot ever did."

"Glad we were a part of it." said Edward to her, then glancing at me.

Well, I for sure am glad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it... Please review and review!**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


End file.
